Baseball
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: Emmett takes his jokes to far and Bella takes her anger out on baseball some siggestive scenes but no lemons review


Baseball

Bella POV

Emmett, is going to die. He just can't get enough of teasing me and Edward. I hate him so much. Well I am finally a vampire, with a daughter. I was a changed a year ago and I still have my newborn strength. Which is completely awesome. Except I can't go after Emmett.

Emmett has taken the teasing way too far. I swear I am going to kill him again. His teasing was in front of everybody. Charlie too. Thank God Charlie doesn't know what Emmett means. I would be so dead.

"What are you thinking about love?"

I felt his lips trailing up and down my neck.

"Things." I replied

"What things?" he asked against my neck

"Now Eddie, we don't want to hear about Bella's fantasies about you."

That is the last straw.

I lunged for Emmett and knocked him down.

"Emmett I swear to god if you don't stop you will pay." I growled

"Sure Bella. Sure you will." he chuckled

I was so ready to frickin rip his head off, but Edward grabbed me from behind and restrained me.

"Let me go, Edward! He deserves his punishment!" I squirmed

"Bella. No. I am annoyed by him to, this will not help anything." Edward said restraining me having some trouble

I sighed giving up. I will get him back.

"Oh, I guess Edward is the dominant one, huh, Bella?"

I started to shake.

"Come one Bella, you are stronger than him, you should be dominating him."

Emmett just kept on going.

"Bella it isn't right to have Edward dominate you. What does he tie you up every night?"

Edward started to shake to, and get hard. I smiled to myself and accidentally grinded into him.

"Bella." he warned

I smiled.

"Oh, Bella's going to tie Edward up tonight."

I gave him a glare.

"Oooh, scary." he said pretending to be scared

I accidentally grinded into Edward again.

He groaned and restrained my hips, well tried. I kept "accidentally" grinding into him. I was hoping Emmett was getting the picture that I was not so easy to control.

"Damn it Bella."

I giggled. That just made him harder.

"Wow, Eddie, who knew you had it in you."

I growled at him. Emmett just smirked. I was so ready to jump him again.

"Guys! Guys! There's a storm tonight! We are going to play baseball!" Alice exclaimed coming in view

"Yes!" I screeched

I could finally play!

"Come on! Let's go!"

I ran up to Alice's room and got my uniform on. This is going to be interesting,

Baseball field……

The teams were me, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice. Against Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob. It was our turn to bat . Reneemse was watching her parents intently learning. I smiled at her.

"Mama!" she cried holding her arms out to me

I ran over to her and picked her up.

She showed me the image of when I attacked Emmett. She was curious on why I had fought him, and what the words meant he was saying.

"Emmett!" I screamed furious in a second

I gave Reneesme back to Esme, and she looked at me weird.

I was beyond piissed. She is starting to learn about sex by Emmett because of things he says about her parents.

"Yes dear Bella." Emmett asked sweetly

I growled at him but I got caught again by Edward.

"Edward I swear if you don't let go…"

"Bella. I know what he did, just please don't lose your temper."

"Dominate him Bella!" Emmett yelled across the field

I took a breath in and walked away. I needed to concentrate.

Edward went up first to bat and got to second base. Then Alice bunted and Edward couldn't go anywhere, and Carlisle hit them both in. It was my turn.

"Oh, Bella you ready to hit some balls." Emmett said

Control. I thought to myself

I took the metal bat in my hands and felt the weightlessness.

I used my anger against the ball. All of the things Emmett has said. Everything. I needed to get my revenge. So, I tightened my hold, and I Shifted my feet. Jasper threw the ball and I slowed it down with my mind. I knew where I was aiming, and I knew he won't see it coming. I hit the ball with a smack and I sawe it hurl threw the air, and I saw Emmett collapse.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaimed

The baseball went straight towards his balls, and it was a perfect hit. Everyone started to laugh as I skipped around the bases to home plate.

I touched home plate and ran up to Emmett and said.

"If you ever, make fun of me and Edward's sex life ever again… it will be worse." I then kicked him again just for the heck of it.

Rosalie looked pissed at me. I smirked at her.

"That was great love." Edward said sucking on my neck

"Ya, I know."

I thought it was hilarious having Bella being all pissy. Ya go Bella! I love Emmett I just thought he could have been a little nicer to Edward and Bella… review.


End file.
